Sequencers, e.g., genome sequencers, such as DNA sequencers or RNA sequencers, and other biological or chemical analysis systems may sometimes utilize microfluidic flowcells, such as may be provided by way of a glass plate having microfluidic flow channels etched therein. Such flowcells may be made as a laminated stack of layers, with the flow channels etched in one or more of the layers. In most flowcells, access to the flow channels within the flowcell may be provided by way of openings that pass through one or both of the outermost layers to reach the flow channels within.
Since it is difficult to decontaminate a flowcell after a sample has been flowed through it, it is common to replace the flowcell before analyzing a particular sample. As such, it is common for flowcells to be implemented using a cartridge-based approach to facilitate easy replacement of the flowcells.